Around the World: Japan
by Baka Girl
Summary: The five G-boys gets tickets to go to Japan... Hints of Heero being from 1993, and a little language... ^_^ R&R!
1. Learning Japanese

Around The World: Japan  
Chapter One: Learning Japanese  
By: Baka Girl  
  
It's been two months since the Gundams have been blown up (WAHAHAHAHAHA!! .... Oops, did I just type that?). The five Gundam guys, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quater, and Wufei got a house together in Long Island, New York. Let's see what they are up to...  
  
It was a weekend, and all of the guys were relaxing. Trowa was reading at the kitchen table, Quatre was flipping pancakes, Wufei was in the living room doing only Nataku knows what, and Heero was trying to teach Duo Japanese, acting as if he wanted to learn it, and that he didn't put a gun up to his hand and force him.  
"What does koi mean?" Heero asked.  
"Um...,"Duo paused to thing. ".... Dumbass?"  
"No!" Wufei shouted at him from the living room. "Even I know that onna man!"  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Duo shouted from the kitchen.  
"You haven't been studying,"Heero stated.  
"Duo, everyone here but you knows enough Japanese to survive Japan,"Quatre said. He was wearing an apron with chibi camels on it, and the center of it said,"I like to cook with my camels, serve with my camels, but don't you dare eat my camels."  
"Why do I need to learn it anyways?" Duo whined. "It's not as if I'm going to go there anyways!"  
Trowa looked up from his book, opened his mouth, but then shutted it when Quatre hit him with a frying pan.  
Wufei peaked in the kitchen. "Maybe we should just tell the baka."  
"What does that meeeeaaaan,"Duo whined.  
Ignoring him, Quatre said to Wufei,"But you know what he'll say!"  
"I'll bet you ten dollars he'll try to learn Japanese more!" Wufei shouted.  
"Fine then! More extra spending money for me! I'm the one who has to pay all the extra rent..." Quatre turned to Duo. "Duo, we're going to Japan. Tomorrow. All five of us."  
Duo looked at Quatre, then Wufei, then Trowa, then Heero, and back at Quatre. "... I'M STAYING HERE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
Wufei handed Quatre ten dollars, and Heero gave Trowa a twenty dollar bill.  
"Were you ALL putting bets on me?!" Duo glared at everyone.  
"No, you're looking at this the wrong way,"Wufei said. "We put bets on what you were doing, not on you."  
Duo looked at him pathetically and muttered under his breathe,"Same thing." He then looked up and said out loud,"How did you get a trip to Japan?"  
"Airplane tickets just suddenly appeared in the mail,"Quatre said. "Wufei insisted on keeping them, and I wanted to send them back, since we didn't buy the tickets."  
"Q, you always try to miss the opportunities, good and bad,"Duo groaned. "You should have sent them back!"  
"Shut up and start learning,"Heero said. He threw a book at Duo's face.  
"YEOW!" Duo slammed the book on the table and rubbed his nose. "Don't do that!"  
Wufei took the tickets out of his pocket and looked at them. "These look old." He squinted at the bottom of them. "1993?! These were for 1993?!"  
Duo glared at him. "No time to joke around. I need to learn some Jap!"  
Heero grabbed the tickets from Wufei. "Hn. I'll keep them." Then he walked away.  
"What bug got up his ass?" Duo asked.  
  
By noon the next day, all four were in the airport, waiting in the gate. Duo had a little problem with security along the way when he went through the metal detectors with metal chain necklaces and belts, but other than that, the trip to the airplane was uneventful.  
At they gate, they were going to turn in their tickets, when Quatre said,"Ms., can you give Duo some Japanese translation papers? He's having a little... trouble."  
"Sure," the ticket woman said. All of the sudden, a HUGE book was slammed into Duo's face, leaving a red mark.  
"YEOW! NOT AGAIN!" He shrieked, rubbing his nose. Quatre picked up the book and sighed.  
"Oh," the woman said,"and you'll be needing this-" She put another large book in Duo's arms. "-and this-" Another book was put in his arms. "-and this." Another book was added.  
Duo's knees were bent from the weight of the books.  
"Oh, and I almost forgot..." A flier was put on the pile of books.  
Duo collapsed on the ground, and the books all flew up in the air and one-by-one hit him in the stomach. Finally the tiny flier gently fell on his stomach and layed there.  
"I hate my life,"Duo groaned.  
  
All five guys got first-class seats on the plane. Trowa sat with Quatre, Wufei sat with Heero, and Duo sat by the window next to a fat man. Duo turned on his discman and put the earphones on. A second later, he shrieked.  
"WHY THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE TALKING IN JAPANESE?!" He glared at Heero. Everyone else glared at Duo.  
"Hn." Heero sat back and ignored Duo's rantings.  
  
An hour later...  
Duo unbuckled his seatbelt and walked up to Heero. "Hee-chan, I gotta use the bathroom!"  
Heero glared at Duo. "It's right behind us. Use it."  
"But HEERO! Where does the shit go? I mean, I go poop, where does poop go? If it stays in the plane, then it'll stink it up! And if poop goes out of plane, it might land in some poor kid's ice cream and then he'll accidently eat it-"  
"DUO. GO TO THE BATHROOM YOU ONNA MAN!" Wufei shouted at him.  
"You're all disgusting!" Duo said, turning up his nose. "I'll hold it thank you very much!" He marched back to his seat.  
Just then, Quatre put his hand over his mouth, then ran to the bathroom. Trowa sighed and said,"Air sickness..."  
"I feel sorry for the poor kid with the ice cream,"Duo said solemnly.  
  
The plane finally landed. Quatre was the first one to go out, pale face and all. Trowa came after him, and then the other three. A female voice came over the intercom and said,"Welcome to Nihongo."  
"WHAT?!" Duo shrieked. "NIHONHO?! WHAT A RIP-OFF! I SPENT ALL MY PRECIOUS TIME READING THOSE JAPANESE PAPERS ON THE PLANE AND LISTENING TO MY CD WHICH HAS BEEN ERASED OF THE GOOD STUFF AND JAPANESE STUFF PUT ON IT WHEN I REALLY NEEDED TO LEARN NIHONGONESE?!"  
"Duo,"Quatre said quietly. "Nihongo means Japan."  
"... Oh..." Duo's cheeks flushed. "I knew that... Yup... Just testing you guys!"  
Wufei rolled his eyes, and Trowa said,"I'm sure..."  
Duo whined. "Well, she should have said Japan instead of Nihongo! They need to fire that person!"  
Fed up, Heero shoved a sock in Duo's mouth. "Hn."  
"MMMPH MMMPH!" Duo glared at him. Heero and Wufei dragged him out of the gate, Trowa and Quatre following.  
  
They all walked straight out of the airport. Sunlight beamed down on them. Duo squinted as he looked around. People were walking around the streets, buses beeping, cars honking; it reminded Duo of the time he visited New York. Except in New York, he could understand every sign. Everything in the scene was in characters.  
Duo spit out the sock. "Sheesh, Heero, was your socks! And how can they understand all this stuff?" He asked. "It's all foreign to me!"  
"Because we're in a foreign country, baka,"Heero said. "And that was your sock."  
"BLEGH...!" Duo glared at Heero.  
Heero gave no response. He just looked around. "This place hasn't changed much since 1993..."  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked. "You wouldn't know what it was like in 1993. That was centuries ago!"  
Heero's eyes widened, then he glared at Wufei. "I meant the last time I've been to this place. Don't be stupid."  
Wufei and Heero glared at each other until Quatre popped up between them, looking less sick. "Cut it out. We have to find a place to stay. Glare at each other later."  
Duo took out the small flier and looked at it. "Well, there is the Chon Chon Pow Hotel..."  
"Where is that?" Quatre asked.  
"Chin To Wow Poe Street,"Duo said. "I'll ask for directions!"  
"I don't really think you-" Wufei started, but too late, Duo was already asking a nearby Japanese guy directions.  
"Do ya know where a Chin Whopper Street is?" Duo asked.  
The guy looked at him funny. "Nani?"  
"What?"  
"Nani?"  
"What?"  
"Nani?"  
"What?"  
"This could go on forever,"Quatre said, staring at the two.  
"Ten yen says Trowa whacks Duo, Duo tries to hit him back, misses, punches the guy, guy punches Trowa, and the three gets into a big fight,"Wufei whispered to Heero.  
Trowa walked up to Duo, opened his mouth to say something, but was elbowed in the stomach when Duo put his fist back to punch the Japanese guy. Angry, Trowa pushed Duo into the Japanese guy, and soon they were all fighting.  
"I'm not paying,"Heero said. "Duo hit Trowa first."  
"But the same thing happened...!" Wufei glared at Heero.  
  
It took a while, but Heero and Wufei managed to break up the trio's fight. The Japanese guy shook his fist at Duo, screamed,"BAKA!" and ran off.  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Duo pulled on his hair in aggrevation.  
Heero sighed. "You'll find out soon." And then he stalked off towards a bank.  
The others stayed there, sweatdropping, then ran after him.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Trowa and the Barber Fiasco

Around the World: Japan  
Chapter Two: Trowa and the Barber Fiasco  
By: Baka Girl  
  
"Okay, listen bud,"Duo said, leaning on the counter. "We want to exchange American doe for Japanese doe. Capish?"  
"Nani?" The Japanese man gave him a strange look.  
"What?"  
"Nani?"  
"Wha-" Heero slapped duct tape over Duo's mouth. He then held up their vacation money and spoke in Japanese to the man. The Japanese man nodded, took his money, and gave him Japanese yen.  
Trowa took the tape off of Duo's mouth, who shook his fist at the Japanese bank man and said,"This isn't over! I will remember this day, this hour, this-" Trowa slapped duct tape on his mouth. Quatre sighed and said,"Thank you."  
  
The five very kawaii, cool, hot- okay, I'll shut up now- G-boys left the bank and headed towards the Chon Chon Pow Hotel, after Heero asked for directions. After a few minutes, they found the hotel with no difficulty. It was a white hotel with fountains all around it, and a big sign said,"Chon Chon Pow Hotel" with Japanese characters under it.  
The first thing Duo said was,"Cool! Now can we get some chow chow?"  
"Oh ha ha,"Wufei said sarcasticly. He grabbed Duo by the collar and dragged him up the path that led to the front doors, everyone else following. The interior of the hotel was beautiful. There was a glass elevator, white carpeting, a desk near the enterance, and a fountain in the middle.  
"Welcome,"the man behind the desk said. "Do you have a reservation?"  
"Yuy,"Heero said, approaching the desk. "And Wufei."  
The man checked his book and said,"Yeah, I got you guys.. Yuy, Winner, and Barton in one room, and Maxwell and Wufei in another. Rooms 113 and 114. Room 113 has three beds, and the 114 has two. It's on the third floor. Here are your keys." He handed Heero five keys. "Enjoy your stay."  
Heero nodded, and they all went in the glass elevator. "Finally, someone here speaks English,"Duo said. He grabbed one of the keys from Heero, and checked to make sure it was his. Heero pressed the "3" button and the elevator jerked up then handed everyone else their keys.  
When they reached the third floor, everyone parted to their own rooms.  
  
Trowa, Heero, and Quatre set their baggage down. Trowa blinked, then said,"I'm going to find someone to cut my hair... I'm starting to lose my sight in my right eye."  
Heero and Quatre looked at Trowa strangly. "Um, I'll unpack your bags while your gone,"Quatre said slowly, staring at him. Trowa just shrugged and walked out of the room.  
Quatre and Heero looked at each other for a moment, and finally Quatre said,"I didn't think he could actually see out of that eye..."  
"Strange." Heero and Quatre started unpacking their luggage.  
  
"Okay, listen, onna man,"Wufei said in a firm voice. "Touch my stuff and you'll be sleeping with the earthworms tonight."  
"Are there even earthworms in Japan?" Duo questioned.  
"Onna man. If there are birds in Japan, don't you think there would be earthworms?"  
"Oh, I didn't think of that..." Duo have him a cheesy grin and started unpacking his things.  
  
After everyone had unpacked their things, they met and decided to go out for a while to find something to eat. Quatre said he would just wait in the hotel for Trowa, and when he comes back would catch up with them later. The three G-boys left walked outside in search of a resturaunt.  
  
"I want to find an American resturaunt!" Duo whined.  
"What is the point of going to Japan if we aren't going to do Japanese things?" Wufei glared at him.  
"I dunno, but I'm NOT eating Japanese food. I heard they cook cats!"  
"That's the Vietnamese,"Wufei said. "But if you like what they are serving you, don't ask what it is. If you like it, you like it. Their response might ruin your appetite."  
Duo squeaked and nodded. Heero glared at Wufei. "Did you have to scare him like that?"  
Wufei shrugged and replied,"It's fun."  
  
Quatre sat on his bed and waited for five minutes until he sat up and started searching the kitchen cabinets. He found canned American soup in one cabinet, and bowls and plates in another. A drawer contained silverware, and under the drawer was a cabinet that had pots and pans.  
Quatre made himself some chicken noodle soup, then heard the door open. He looked around the corner, took one good look at Trowa, and dropped his soup along with his jaw. "T-TROWA?!"  
Trowa's hair was dyed blue, his bangs spiked upward at an angle. He looked really ticked.  
"What happened to your hair?!" Quatre continued his jaw drop.  
"An American barber happened to my hair,"Trowa said flatly. "All I asked was that he trimmed my hair a bit... And did he listen? No. And all the way back here, teenage girls were glomping me, screaming 'CHICHIRI!' in my ears."  
Quatre shoved his jaw back up and said,"Well, the others went... out. To get something to eat."  
"I am never going outside ever again,"Trowa said firmly.  
"Don't be silly... But... You can stay inside at least for today... Want some soup?" He started to clean up his soup from the floor. Trowa sighed and nodded, then stooped down to help his blonde friend clean up the mess.  
"I'll get some brown dye later and try to get your hair back to normal,"Quatre said. "I learned things about hair from my sisters... So I can also cut your bangs."  
Trowa nodded thankfully.  
  
Wufei forced Duo down in a chair while Heero talked to the Japanese waitress. They finally found a Japanese resturaunt that they didn't need to force Duo to go into. The only reason why he did go in was because it looked American, and Wufei tricked him into thinking that it had American food, and the people spoke English.  
Heero asked what Wufei wanted, and he said to order for him and Duo. Duo glared at Wufei, Heero, and the waitress. The waitress glared back and walked away when Heero gave her their orders in Japanese.  
  
Quatre held up dye that he had bought from a nearby store. "This should bring your hair back to normal... Now..." He read the bottle quickly. "Get your hair slightly damp..."  
Trowa stuck his hair under the shower, turned it on, and water sprayed on his hair. He quickly turned it off, his bangs still sticking up. Quatre sighed and emptied the the bottle on his head. He put on rubber gloves and started scrubbing the dye into Trowa's hair.  
"I swear I'm going to sue that barber,"Trowa muttered. "I can't believe he did that to me..."  
"Just calm down,"Quatre said. "We'll get your hair back to normal..."  
Then Duo walked in carrying two boxes. "HEY! I got you guys some extras-" He stared at Trowa, then looked at Quatre. "QUATRE!! WHY ARE YOU DYING CHICHIRI'S HAIR BROWN?!"  
Trowa growled, jumped up from his chair, and started strangling Duo. "I AM TROWA! TRO-WA!"  
  
It took a while for Wufei and Heero to stop Trowa from trying to kill Duo. Things settled down, and they all went to bed when night came along...  
  
To Be Cont-  
  
"DUO NO BAKA!" Wufei tossed Duo out the window. He fell flat on his head on the ground.  
"Oooooooow... 'Fei! I wasn't gonna touch your katana! I swear!" Duo yelled up, rubbing his head.  
"STAY DOWN THERE!" Wufei yelled back. "I PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD BE SLEEPING WITH THE EARTHWORMS AND I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES!"  
Duo groaned, curled up on the ground, and fell asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! AND IF THERE IS ANY INTERRUPTIONS I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!! 


End file.
